These Walls Don't Protect All
by WhisperArtist
Summary: Alec and Jane are out of control. The battle left them shaken and unable to contain themselves anymore. Training is a success, but at what cost? Basically mindless writing that got out of control. That's about it. TW inside.


**A/N: There's a bit of a jumping trigger warning, just to be safe.**

**Demetra - Around 2,100 years old during this story. A former member of the Romanian Coven. Has the ability to control others.**

**Carmen - Around 370 years old. Turned around fifteen. Alec's mate. Has the ability to temporarily absorb the abilities of other vampires.**

**Takes place a few years after 810 AD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Demetra was never what one would consider tall. She was Romanian after all, nearly famous for their small stature. Yes, Demetra was always small, but compared to the witch twins? No, she needed to stop referring to them like that. Either way, she could be considered a giant next to them.

Alec and Jane were turned young, barely beyond the age of immortal children and only a measly three hundred years (nothing compared to her over two thousand). It was clear that they were... more than Aro expected when he turned them. He wanted to wait until they were older but fate forced his hand. He wasn't exactly regretful of turning them, but he certainly didn't want to deal with their temper tantrums. Despite their age, the twins still acted much like newborns; violent tempers and insatiable thirsts but without the brute strength. Demetra wasn't surprised at this, but Aro seemed to be. Demetra had seen it many times before. Young ones turned too close to the age of immortal children that had less control.

Carmen had seen it too. The Italian vampire was still young, but she had seen much of the darker side of the Volturi in her short life. Aro turned her during the beginning of the war, three hundred seventy years ago. She was completely unwilling to fight so Aro let her stay in Volterra in one of the highest positions a vampire not of the Guard has ever held. She had seen vampires turned young, too uncontrollable for their ages and destroyed in most cases.

Alec and Jane were out of control. They had been turned ten years early for a fight that lasted moments They had led boring lives before that. Ten years of peace and quiet and no confrontation of any kind before the attack. A battle that brought out their Vampire nature full force without any means to contain it again. It was tragic but also to be expected. Carmen couldn't stand the violence and immediately asked Demetra's help in controlling the children once again. She agreed, knowing it would help them all keep out of trouble.

After months of tedious work, the twin's vampire nature was eventually controlled, but their gifts were another matter entirely. They barely understood how it worked, let alone control it. Any of the usual teaching methods were useless and the other guards weren't making it any easier.

* * *

Demetra huffed a heavy sigh, cursing whatever had brought her here. Felix chuckled from the balcony where he had taken to watching their attempt at training the twins. He cackled obnoxiously at every little thing that went wrong and Demetra's patience was wearing thin.

"I suggest shutting up before I make you jump from that balcony," she snapped, accent growing thicker with anger. Felix shut up instantly. A fall from that height would never kill him, but he would probably be nursing broken bones for a few hours.

Demetra let her mind wander, trying to find a way to help the twins better understand their abilities. It was had to help someone figure out something that you've never tried yourself. She only had the experience of mastering her own gifts, not others… Then it hit her.

"Carmen, I have an idea," she said, four pairs of burgundy eyes turning on her. She offered her had towards the Italian, who then seemed to understand what she was planning. Demetra felt some of her energy drain on contact as Carmen absorbed part of her ability.

"When training new recruits in my kingdom, I would understand a new ability by testing it myself," Demetra explained. "Do not fight us. It will only strengthen the hold we have over you."

The twins shared an uncertain look, suspicious far more clear in Jane's eyes, but agreed. Both elder vampires closed their eyes and took over a body, Demetra: Jane and Carmen: Alec. Demetra felt the power and rage flow over her almost as so as she made contact with Jane. It was raw and hot and unfocused, aching and clawing for a direction. Demetra dove deeper, pulling on it. White-hot rage-filled Jane's body, pulling up a hazy human memory. Jane started to fight it, but Demetra only held on tighter, reaching forward to put a hand on the blond's small shoulder. She relaxed slightly, embracing the fire.

Finding a target, Demetra turned Jane towards Felix and focused on him, gaze intense and unchanging. The giant crumpled, crying out as Jane's gift washed over him. She felt a twisted thrill from watching him scream, unable to tell if it was from herself or Jane. Maybe both.

A moment later, Felix fell silent as Jane's intense gaze left him, only to blink wildly as if he couldn't see. By the identical smirks on Carmen and Alec's faces, she was hardly surprised given his talent. The sadistic joy was almost frightening painted across their doll-like faces. Children with looks of such intense joy of someone else's suffering, though they were far from children anymore.

With a breath, Demetra left Jane's body and blinked to clear her vision. Felix was watching them with murderous intent and she sent a glare his way. One that clearly displayed her rank in the guard as well as the twins and the sheer possibilities of what Aro might do to him if he was to hurt anyone of them. He huffed and stormed off, fuming.

"Shall we agree our experiment was a success?" Demetra asked Carmen. The Italian modded with a soft smile, but there was concern dancing in her eyes.

"Are we done?" Jane asked, her angelic voice kind but holding back boredom and something akin to anger. She seemed close to dealing with whatever was holding her back though. If the anger was present it could be dealt with. Alec hissed a warning under his breath.

"You two are free to go," Demetra said. "Carmen and I will discuss further training."

Alec looked slightly put off that Carmen would not be going with them. They shared a look, one Demetra knew all too well, before Carmen nodded softly. With only a moment's hesitation, he took his sister's hand and they disappeared down the hall.

When Demetra looked back to Carmen the Italian vampire looked disturbed. Her eyes were downcast and slightly wide, long black hair falling across her face. She looked haunted as she played with the hem of her dress, thick material in a deep purple color with gold accents.

"You saw it too," Demetra inferred, voice hard and emotionless. "Their past. Their burning."

Carmen flinched violently. "Don't say that."

"You didn't know?" Demetra asked. "Burned at the stake, accused of witchcraft. Quite tragic. They're lucky Aro was keeping an eye on them."

Carmen looked on the verge of tears as she said, "Of course I knew, but it's different than experiencing."

"I turned my mate myself," Demetra said, making a quick decision. "He was a beautiful young man. Light blond hair and bright blue eyes." Demetra smiled at the memory. "He was fighting for his town. Such a brave soul. He was stabbed. Chest crushed. I had never seen injuries like that in the day. I saved him and disappeared to continue my life and grove my coven. I didn't see him again for ninety years. The coven battles had gotten so brutal we feared we would destroy ourselves, so we became one. The ten of us ruled together, but everyone knew I was in charge." She chuckled. "He wasn't very happy about that.

"For fifty years we fought with each other. Petty arguments over who would control the coven. It seemed there would be no end until one day it stopped. He pledged his allegiance to me and asked for my hand. That was the day I realized he was my mate. After almost two hundred years without him, I wasn't going to lose him again. I said yes of course and we were happy. But, alas, happiness doesn't last."

Carmen looked terrified. "He died but a year ago, he not?"

Demetra sighed. "He did, young one. A marriage of nearly eighteen hundred years long ended so swiftly." The grief welled up again, burning white-hot in her chest. "Cherish what you have, darling, for nothing is guaranteed even in this stone castle."


End file.
